Chopsuey
Chopsuey, also known as "Experiment 621", is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He has similar powers to Stitch, but is less capable. He has all of Stitch's powers, but is jealous of all the attention Stitch gets. He is the main antagonist of Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626. He was voiced by Frank Welker. Background ''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626'' 621 served as Jumba' assistant round the lab. Jealous of Experiment 626 because of all the attention Jumba was giving him, 621 stole the DNA 626 collected for Jumba, and used it to mutate into a bigger, stronger form. 621 then battled 626, but was defeated. The unconscious Experiment 621 was apprehended by Gantu along with Jumba and 626 shortly after. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Personality Experiment 621 is shown to be sadistic and envious and possess a superiority complex. 621 was designed to be a living weapon with destructive capabilities. But he's also a lousy fighter, only winning his battles through sheer strength rather than skill and can also be quite reckless and clumsy in such circumstances. However, he makes up for it by being a lot more civilized than most other experiments, and it shows in his personality (no matter how bad it can be). He is usually sarcastic and grouchy to other living creatures. He is also very self-centered. He desperately wishes to be top of the line, and superior to all others, and thus, 621 can be very jealous of the other 625 experiments created by his master, Jumba. Now, thanks to his past, 621 also holds a grave, deep hatred towards two others. He has hate for his original creator, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, for abandoning 621 after his use was nearly gone. And he shows an ultimate resentment towards his succssor experiment, 626 (Stitch!). This hatred goes so far, that 621 would even wish to KILL these two. Indeed, past his civilized manners lives a monstrous beast. One made more from self-doubting and fear, but still destructive. Often times, this anger lets itself out through 621's chattering, shivering, and insane laughter. Though his mischievous and destructive tendencies, he's very friendly, but is usually quite crabby towards other when they disturb him. Appearance In his regular form (not counting his extra limbs), 621 resembles a slim, dark green koala standing on two, very slim legs. The fur on his belly, bottom jaws, and around his eyes however are a dull yellow color. On his rather large-in-proportion head are a pair of bugging black eyes, a large black-green round nose, and a wide underbite with two jutting fangs. His ears are quite long and slim, almost like a bat's own ears, and has creamy yellow insides. He is quite short, standing at two feet, including his dark yellow spiky mohawk. He stands 3 feet tall and weighs 55 lbs. He wears a dark brown (nearly black) sleeveless space suit, which sprouts into very thin arms ending with long black claws and creamy yellow inner hand/paw pads. His slim, short legs all end with round feet dotted with black toes. When in his mutated form, there is a major difference in his appearance. 621 is now standing at around 6 feet. His eyes are much bigger and bug out a lot more, while ears are notably shorter than they were before mutation. His chest is quite thick and large now. Sprouting from his chest are some very slim arms that grow into large, muscular forearms ending with longer black claws. His lower torso is quite small compared to his huge chest, but these sprout into skinny legs with huge monstrous feet. On his back, his spikes have become much sharper and are 1 foot long. (Note: Chopsuey's jump suit can expand into this form). Special Abilities 621 has similar powers to Stitch, but is not as effective at using them. He is both very physical and well-equipped. He is able to use a Jet-Pack and a Grapple-Gun. Basic Experiment attributes: 621 has all of the most basic abilities that many other experiments possess. His green hands and feet can produce a sticky substance that allows him to scale walls and ceilings without falling, much like a bug. He has the ability to see very well in the dark (as seen whenever his eyes turn green), lift people/objects that are many times his own weight (he isn't the strongest experiment, but is strong; one can compare his strength to that of an average human weight lifter), and his skeletal structure is so flexible that he can roll around as a ball, curled up while biting onto his legs. Retractable limbs: 621 can retract and extract extra limbs at any time he wishes. He has an extra pair of arms that have already torn holes on the sides of his brown space suit, sharp black claws at the tip of his fingers, three porcupine-like spikes tipped with whitish-blue and black that sprout from his back, and two bug-like antennae of no real use. DNA Mutation: An ability received after he was genetically altered by Dr. Jumba's mutator machine. His innards, thanks to the special cases of DNA he placed in the machine before mutation, have formed in a way that could boost his strength and adrenaline to alarming rates. Such change occurs upon consumption of fresh genetic material from strong, fast, very well-adaptive creatures (the very well abundant non-magical humans, unfortunately, are out of this category, as they are physically too weak for such use). Such material comes in the form of hair, blood, or even nails. The mutation changed 621's body enough for him to handle such consumption (although, most experiments could already handle such a diet). When enough DNA is absorbed, he takes on this stronger, faster form for 5 posts. Afterwards, he reverts back to normal and will have to search for more material to consume for another mutation. Speech: Unlike most other experiments, who usually speak Tantalog or in no language at all, 621 can also speak fluent English with a vaguely Russian accent, not unlike his creator Jumba Jookiba. His weapons are two plasma cannons that he normally keeps hidden with his retracted extra arms. He has a secondary gun, used more for self-defense. This gun fires a beam of green energy at targets, and can teleport them short distances no more than fifteen feet. Where the target reappears is random. 621 was able to mutate himself into a much larger and stronger creature by collecting DNA strands. In this form he is physically more powerful than Stitch but less skilled. Weaknesses It is unknown whether or not 621 shares Stitch's weakness of water, though it is possible, considering he is a prototype of Stitch. Gallery Images Chopsuey in game.png Chopsuey feeling unappreciated.png Chopsuey giving DNA to Jumba.png Chopsuey enters storage room.png Chopsuey in storage room.png Chopsuey using blowtorch.png Chopsuey laughing.png Chopsuey steals jet pack.png Chopsuey flying.png Chopsuey collecting DNA in flight.png Chopsuey explaining his plan.png Chopsuey cackling before transformation.png Chopsuey's mutant form.png|621's mutant form Chopsuey during gameplay 2.png Chopsuey during gameplay 3.png Chopsuey during gameplay 4.png Chopsuey during gameplay 6.png Chopsuey during gameplay 7.png Chopsuey during gameplay 8.png Chopsuey's defeat.png|621's defeat Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:Envious Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Animals Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Servant of Hero